There is a well-recognized need for remediation, or clean-up, of contaminants (e.g., chemicals) that exist in a variety of settings, including in soil, sand, ground and surface water, aquifers, water supply pipes, tanks, retail facilities, storage facilities, and sediment collections. These settings are frequently contaminated with various constituents such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs), toxic organic compounds, petroleum-derived chemicals, and other environmental hazards. These contaminated areas pose a threat to the environment, and ultimately to the health and safety of all living creatures. Thus, equipment and methods for effectively and safely dealing with remediation of environmental contaminants is of significant importance.